Mikado
by KaoruB
Summary: SEIREI NO MORIBITO, señores de ffnet. Drabble/Notas. Había llegado el día predestinado, el día en que Chagum se convertiría definitivamente en el guardián...


_**Disclaimer: Seirei no Moribito y sus personajes son propiedad de Nahoko Uehashi**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Me parece indignante que todavía no hayan corregido como se debe el nombre del animé en esta página, no sé por qué les cuesta tanto escribir una palabra en japonés con los avances tecnológicos actuales. Pero claro, además de tecnología se necesita algo de cerebro para prestar atención al transcribir u_uU_

 _Como sea, creo que este es el primer fic en español basado en esta hermosa historia. Me hubiera gustado escribir algo mejor, realmente disfruté mucho de la serie, este año se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas. Una historia sencilla, amena, poética, cargada de significado y con bellísimos personajes. Realmente valió la pena pese a su escasísima popularidad._

 _Ojalá alguien lo lea y comparta conmigo estas inquietudes. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Mikado**

* * *

Era extraño, pero mientras se desarrollaba la ceremonia que lo consagraría como emperador, Chagum sólo pudo pensar en algunas de las enseñanzas recibidas de la lancera. Había dedicado muchos años de su vida al estudio y al conocimiento del poder en su tierra, sin embargo en ese momento sólo quiso repasar los saberes que la experiencia le había otorgado.

El inmemorial protocolo se extendió a paso lento y fatigoso. Hacía demasiado calor, pero le estaba vedado decirlo. "No toques nada sin permiso", le había dicho Balsa una vez, y así aprendió a serenar los apremios de la juventud.

Los soldados desfilaron ante sus ojos con parsimoniosa simetría, ofreciéndole lealtad eterna. "Deberás aprender a bastarte por ti mismo", le había dicho Balsa en el pasado, y desde entonces supo ser agradecido por contar con la compañía de las personas.

El rito de los elementos y los símbolos se efectuó con la armonía correspondiente, exponiéndole la magnitud de sus fueros como gobernante. "Protegeré al huevo y te protegeré a ti", le había asegurado Balsa en las horas más penosas, y así había aprendido que una vida no valía más que otra, que cuidar de algo implicaba cuidar de todo.

Le llegó el turno a la representación de los sucesos que marcaron su infancia, la reformulación de la historia oficial y las andanzas que lo erigieron como héroe. A él, que apenas entendía el significado de esa palabra. "Busco compensar las vidas arrebatadas", le había confiado Balsa, y así entendió que las personas eran mucho más que un simple número y que cada historia encerraba un sentido para quien la había transitado.

Cuando recibió las insignias que representaban su poder como Hijo del Cielo, designándole una nueva identidad, su corazón latió abrumado. "¿Cómo te atreves a levantar un arma contra tu propia madre…?" Aún en medio de esa momentánea confusión, no obstante, Chagum comprendió que la confianza era el atributo fundamental en cada vínculo forjado.

El pueblo se hallaba del otro lado de esas interminables escuadras de hombres uniformados, rigurosamente postrado, más allá de la capacidad de sus ojos. Sin embargo, juraría que la lancera se encontraba entre aquellas gentes, apuntalándolo aún. "Te defenderé con mi vida", le había prometido, y ahora le tocaba a él ofrecerse a los demás.

Le hubiera gustado compartir más experiencias y aprender más cosas a su lado. A veces tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle…

Pero ya no era un niño y su destino había sido sellado. Jamás sabría con certeza por qué le acometieron esas remembranzas en el día predestinado, pero así le había sucedido. Cuando la ceremonia llegó a su fin, ya se había convertido en otro.

Ojalá hubiera sido capaz, con todo el poder que supuestamente tenía, de volar por encima de las convenciones para posarse una última vez sobre su regazo, el hogar más cálido y seguro que había conocido jamás. Aun así, en su interior, Chagum sonrió melancólico al concluir que, después de todo, al parecer, seguía siendo el mismo.


End file.
